Norted Clan Vs Lightly Clan
by VampireLady92
Summary: Lea have lost memory when he turned into human child after he don't know about everything, but he was used before? Or Secret lies? His dream about something weird to him? Why some Blunette follow him all ways in his dream? Or Who is traitor protect Lea before? Norted Clan wanted Lea back? Yaoi!Organization and everyone x Lea/Axel
1. Chapter 1

Radiant Garden look beautiful place have nice quietly town and yard of garden flower somewhere of winds, and nice music of somewhere from the Castle. But, The underground having something wrong about the doors when people has mistaken entered it because 13 were disappeared when some monster killed it or disappeared same times after the bodyguard went into the only underground doors about finding happened of peoples, but they didn't come out of the doors for weeks now after about bodyguard put wood sealed on the doors for safe outside of people and another bodyguard put the signs say keep out of underground. No one know what happened of people disappeared in the underground be very dangerous...

twenty years later...

The red spiked haired guy running to the right around about few mile "It's close time I'll be get right times from long way! Why do I lived in the another country front of the wall from Castle center?! Maybe I'll find new house or apartments near the Castle!" He panting heavily to entered it before the gates closed in right times, he walk to the doors after he went to the King's office rooms "Forgive me, Your Highness. I was late too when I helped some old man from the house robbery I stopped it. "

The King has blonde-white long on his back and amber eyes as smiles softly when he understand what happened of the town "I understand it, Lea. Your brother is very proud of you when you entered it for five years ago before you learned how do it by yourself. You are very stronger soldier for good jobs. But, I have to give you missions for about something happened, very careful to listen me..."

Lea nodded it as walk to close the king and kneel on the ground and look at himself "Alright, I'm listen to you, Your Highness. "

The King nodded it as take breath deep to spokes it "About twenty years ago before our people doesn't know something in the underground so much when something wrong happened to the underground we'd never had it before, no one know about something like that. "

He gulped it "That is Monster of Underground?"

He shake his head and look around at the windows "No one knows about this, or they don't say that when the Bodyguard searched all somewhere of underground have no bodies or persons. Maybe I'm sure you can do it find some club or some happened because you are very smart strong mind, Lea."

He nodded it as grinned it "I will do it, I'd never failure my missions for my brother Reno and you, Your Highness." He bows after he leaving without the King alone with his friends

The blue wizard walk to him as frowned it "My friend, you really sure about that underground? That young boy is so young man..."

He sighs softly as sit on the seat "I know. Reno told us about happened when he found that boy was in the underground for 15 years ago... How do he was in this underground sealed it for twenty years ago? That boy said he never remember everything when he was in the underground..."

He sighs softly and patting on his shoulder "But, he is our solider now as his name is Lea Shinra. He is really cheerful and stronger guy when he grow up with Reno Shinra, he don't have relations before he was lived with Reno. They're really alike so much than we thought it."

The King chuckled it "They're really alike when he can copy so much from Reno's brother. He's happy for having his younger brother he'd never had it before for long years ago when he was an orphan solider to becoming Turks working for another towns. Lea will want to become my Knight for protect me and the towns he have it for his hometown be safe."

The blue wizard smiles softly and walk backward "King Amsen, I have to leave now for a while when someone need my helps. I'll see you later in a while. Have a great day." He disappeared in smoke with stars.

.

.

.

.

Lea walk to the abandoned underground before he was thinking about his dreams when he was slept in his dream he remembered it...

_Radiant Garden having beautiful yard of many flowers in somewhere hills and waterfall fortnite when he entered it before he stand front of trees as he smiled it, but he heard it from somebody whispers in unfamiliar voices when he look around at somebody wears black coat long with shadow face he don't see it, he can hear it what that black coat whispers saying "**That's times, Come back to me, My dear friend Axel..." ** It started super wind without flower falling petals point to Lea stand it "I don't hear what you said it!"_

Lea shake his head and hold his forehead "I don't understand what that dream about same place I have to seen that place before I'd never there? Nah.. It's just a dream. It's time for get ready about attack monster in the underground!~ "

He walk to the sealed woods as pull away from broken woods after he entered into the underground doors, look somewhere to the ways has some maze "Whoa... It's maze than I thought it, but Look like Water tanks for worker fixing it from the Water fornite.." He frozen in surprised about that words from his dreams when he be there in this places? But, he feel like he don't stop walking to the hallways where he seen that before... he saw the lights shine of outsides he can smell it 'That...' he thought it when he get outside of the underground and saw pink petals in wind somewhere front of the garden he'd never seen that before than his dreams

The garden has beautiful place of flower petals somewhere in winds and water fortnite some of wall behinds, he was shock in widen eyes after he walked around of this places "That places... I'd been there in my dreams... I... I don't understand it why I have a dream about this? "

Somebody stand front of him behind as stand front of wall behind and wears black coat longer, crossed arms on the chest when Lea heard it to look around at the black coat "Because you are one of Nobodies."

Lea was surprised at somebody in his same dreams and listened to anyone what itself said it "... a Nobodies...? I don't understand what you mean it. I'm a bodyguard and solider to can fight you as you take me where the monster or something weird you belonged it." He pull his weapons about blade with fires point at somebody with black coats

The black coat smirked it as finger snapped after something come out of nowhere from the ground "No matter what you are, but We'll take you to somewhere you belonged it."

He surprised what this something look white things he never seen it before as he thought was about real monster has big body, but that is just weak wiggles things look weird "... Whatever what you said it, Blacky. You'll see it what no matter I belonged to somewhere was just nothing!" He runs to fight with something white things in the battles he have hard times he don't hit on the white things, he fall down on the ground and groaned in moans "What are you? Why don't you get single scratch from my swords?"

The black coat of somebody walk to him and whispered to his ears "It's Dusk as itself have Nobodies are created when strong-willed individuals lose their hearts. The bodies that remain give Nobodies their form, while the abandoned souls give them life. People with the strongest wills are able to retain human form when they become Nobodies. But, you are."

Lea shock in widen eyes as growled it, punched on faced with his hand "NO, YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT MYSELF ALL EVERYTHING I JUST MET YOU TODAY, I AM NOT A NOBODIES LIKE YOU AS YOU HAVE BEEN AN IDIOTS! GOT IT MEMORIZED?! " He snapped in surprised what he said it "Got it memorized? What'd I said it?"

He spits blood away from the mouths as get up, his hand touched on Lea's cheeks and smirked it "As I thought, you are really come back to me, My little Axel. you are one of us because you were rebirth of new body." His hood down as his blue haired long on his back and amber eyes look like a cat eyes, but Lea saw some skeleton front of them where they look creeper in pool of dark blood front of thems as he scream in shocked it

The blue haired smirked it as watched at the red solider run away from this places as pointed it "Catch him to me where he belonged it." The black coat grinned it, but another black coat hood up spoke to himself "Number VII, you really sure about that human man have lost memory of us?"

He pulled his hair away from his face has scar 'X' on his nose and amber eyes start glow golden eyes "Yes, I'm sure what I'd been there in his dream when Axel was disappeared in this body changed, but That traitor stolen Axel away from us when he made his body turned into human child for twenty years ago."

He pulled his hood down as sliver spiked hair long and brown skins, sighed it "I know. That's why we waiting for Axel unsealed underground door we'll have fight to them. But, We need him alive to the Castle."

"I know, Superiors." The luna diviner watched at Dusk catch unconscious in the shoulder after they flew into the Darkness in waking portal "We have to leave it for now, Axel is back in our ranked back."

.

.

.

Lea panting heavily as kept running to the hallways from this places after he know it when some things try catch himself, but he don't see it when some strong things speed faster to hitting on his head behind make unconscious on the ground and patch black out of his mind after he fall sleep just now.

At the dark castle as The blue haired guy walk into the rooms look like a dungeon has a coffins front of desk, but one bed king size where the red haired guy sleeping lying it as the blunette sit on the bed near to him "Axel... I knew you are coming back to me. I'd been waiting for you in 25 years ago, That's time you will return to me..." He opened his mouths as his fangs into his necks careful and knows he won't wake up in pains as sucking his blood, his hand touched on Lea's hand holding it as his sound like a moaned in pleasure as pull away from his bleeding necks he licked it, and his tongues clean on his neck.. but his neck has two hole just now. "Soon you'll be awaken in one of us again, My little Axel."

Lea slept in moaned of pleasure from the bitten he'd never feel that before, but his dreams about something like that in the flashback in somewhere... _Axel was himself as red haired long on his back and ears look like elf, but his eyes opened about golden cat eyes and tattoos under triangle tears upside-down as he dancing with somebody black coat hood up... he pulled his hood down about blue haired long as he is large body look stronger, he danced with Axel front of the ballet dancing as the thirteen peoples for watched it but no one seen their faces before they suck human's necks blood, Axel continue dancing with the blunette somewhere front of the ground has look like pool of blood somewhere... One person was been watched at them dance to making him feel hate it for want to save Axel away from that blunette he never liked it... Axel was sitting on the seat and listened to somebody talk about something for a gifts he'd don't understand it, but he knows he trusted him was his best friend he had it as he drank his cups... he feel like something wrong with his body when somebody start dancing with him in his bedrooms 'You'll be alright when you become human soon in someday I'll save you from horrible people.' Axel slowly closed his eyes after his body turned into dust having turn into human tiny child in somebody's arms... The Blunette opened the doors and shouted it when he summons Dusk attacked to somebody carrying tiny humans after the black coat runs point to jump into the broken windows..._

Lea gasp in woke up and sit up on the bed, panting heavily to catch his breathing from this dreams "W-what's that? I... I feel like real happened... B-but I don't understand it... " He look somewhere in unfamiliar rooms and pull his blanket away from the bed after he walk to watched at the wall has many picture of art, but saw one picture of himself he shock in widen "T... That is me...? N...no... I look like him so much.." The picture art of Axel has red haired long look spiked and eyes golden like a cat eyes, and somebody blunette blue haired long and same color golden or amber eyes he had before, but he saw the years be very older "No way... It's been 120 years old?! That man... in my dreams I saw it... Look like somebody kidnapped me away form that blue haired, but I don't remember.. "

The Blunette sitting on the chair and spoke in clam tones "Because you have lost memory of everything when you become human of rebirth baby for twenty years ago."

He was surprised as look around at the blunette "You... But, You are mistaken about myself you don't know everything. I lived in towns near to the wall and my name is Lea, I have a elder brothers."

He chuckled it as staring at him again "No, I'm not mistaken because I knew about yourself for everything when you were adopted by Reno Shirna before you were about four years old knocked on the wood sealed it after somebody heard you, and your memory are seal by the traitor's spell and making you turn into human rebirth."

Lea growled it "No, It's not true about everything you didn't know! I'm a not vampire or werewolf like you, Saix!" He frozen in shock widens as touch on his lips "What the... What I said...?"

Saix smiles happily in grinned it as stand up from the seat "See? That's why you are coming back because you are Axel, Number VIII as Vampire Assassin of Powerful level, Flurry of Dancing."

Lea frozen in shocked as feel like familiars word to himself 'I...I'm Axel...? I... I feel like I know before a...about that words familiars...' he look down with shock in widen...but, he spoke in weak tones "I... I was born in Vampire befor..."

He walk around front of himself and touched on his red haired "Yes, We were together before we were little boys lived in here as we were nobles level for killing human blood what'd we need it, but that traitor kidnapped you away from us when you were disappeared. I knew you'd never stopped thinking about me in your dream I'd calling you many times for coming back to me, my little Axel." He kisses him on the lips to making him shock in widen as his first kisses to the Vampire Blunette! But, he feel like his lips before he feel familiars...

Something broken the windows opened after throws smoking ball front of them surprised from breaking kiss, Lea cough in smoking when he felt somebody wrapped arms on his stomach on the shoulder "?! W-what the hea-?" He scream in surprised when somebody jump out of the window near cliff to diving into the beach splashed when Saix heard it from sound splashing as shock in widen, but he growled to roared in anger tones "DAMN YOU, TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Lea was sleep peacefully when he was passed out of unconscious from fall down of cliff near to seas, somebody opened doors as he blonde haired and golden eyes before he look at somebody sitting on the seat "Lady Aqua... How are Axel?"

She wear white cape sleeveless outer garment as look around at the guy with black coat "He's look okay now, but he don't remember about everything when he turned human because Organization been waiting for Axel 'return' to his true side. I don't know I'm sure he can stay our side when his memory return, but Axel is Warrior of Light for been Guardians of Lights because he was trapped in Darkness of Norted been controller him like puppets, I know Xion been trying protect Axel be light of Warriors can stop his friend be save it."

The black coat with hood up as stay silent, but sighs softly when he act silly goofy and his arms opened "Oh, come on! That is really Light of Warriors for be Guardians of Light seven? No way I don't think that was good idea because he don't have one! That traitor did given him turned into one of them because we've been waiting for long times ago. He is 220 years old as at 28, but he's about be 24!"

She rolling her eyes as sighs heavily and her hand cover on her eyes "Why did I hired lazy-butt him been spying for the Organization? "

Somebody opened the doors and hitting on the black coat's head behind "Don't be stupid for being dumb what you think it. But, I'm sure we know about Axel.. no.. His real name is Lea as we know about something happened to Lea in the past before when Xehanort did stolen chosen away form the Light of Guardians. But... I'm sure Lea knew about everything happened to Xemnas and Xehanort when he was Number VIII in Norted Clan."

She stand up and nodded it "you're right. But, He needs be werewolf in our clans to fight them in the Wars. We don't do it, but We need him bring back to here."

.

.

.

Lea sleeping in peacefully as having a dreams about something as _He was walking in this places of darkness he don't understand about someplace he'd never been there, but saw one person stand behind with long haired "Hey! Excuse me! I'm lost in somewhere, Would you tell me where I am?"_

_He step around as look at the human Lea shock in widen "Hello Lea... Or I'm you..." He grinned as spoke in creepy tones before he have spiked red haired and golden eyes from the picture arts _

_Lea have hard breathing as shocked eyes "Y-you are me...? I... I don't understand it..."_

_Axel walk to him as touch on his cheeks "I know. But you are Past of Lea where I turned Vampire in my Nobody name Axel. You have to find our friend we know about his names... "_Lea stay silent after gasp in woke up from his dream, sit up on the bed and blinked in confused "... I... I'm Axel in the present...? I... I don't understand... " He trying to thinking about something in his minds to try remembering, but he failure it after he look somewhere in his rooms look changed last time when he was in the castle "Uhhh... Where I am? Come to think it... That Saix kidnapped me... and smoking...somebody kidnapped me again...to sea..?"

He get stand up and walk around in his rooms after he opened the window what he saw it "Oh my... Where I am? That is not Radiant Garden... I think I'd been in comas of weird dreams I have it."

The young girl giggles softly as look at the red haired guy "No, you didn't have been comas. You were pretty lazy in sleep so very much when you think you believed in dreams have fantasy love."

He blushes darkly as look away from her "I guess so... But, Where I am?"

She look at himself and sit on the seat "You're in the Castle Oblivion, pretty close to Radiant Garden. but, It's not so much. "

He shock in widen and hold her shoulder "Really?! Castle Oblivion is the ghost of Castle I'd been heard it as saying this abandoned castle have something about some ghost moving for scaring people away!"

She laughs softly and shake her head "That's happened! But, We don't want to some people come to the castle because we lived in this castle is our homes."

He nodded it "I understand now, People are pretty some dumb for what they did mistake. Like me when I was little boy and another boy went to peek in the castle... huh? Another boy...? When I said that?" He confused as what he said that another boy in his memory when he was young boy before like that

She stay silent to listened him said it, but she look around at some teen girl "What do you thinking about this, Namine?"

The blonde-light hair and blue bright eyes as wear white dress and drawing her paper "Yes, I was surprised about his memory can recognized somebody he knew it before."

Lea look around at Namine as just remembered it "You're the white witch can make memory back... "

She nodded it "Yes. That's first time for we will meet as you are Lea, right?" She look at the red haired guy in confused but he nodded it "Alright, I'll explain you about something you can questions."

Lea nodded it as sit on the bed and look at them "Who is Axel before he is a Vampire? Who I am in the past when I was little?"

She frowned it but sighs softly "That was your real name is Lea when you were born in the Noble someplace I'm not sure, but After you become Axel as Number VIII Powerfully Assassin for how you were good loyalist to the Organizations Clan when you were close with somebody called Saix Number VII as he was your best friend same day you turned vampire called Norted. But... You were close to another person not awaken in Norted yet before he become traitor to kidnapped you away from the Organization to making you become human without your sealed memory, but you were escape from us when you were four years old. We'd been waiting for you in twenty years ago as you will become Warrior of Light as your memory return."

The red spiked shock in widen and catch his breathes "T... That's real... of m...me before I...I lose my memory of everything w-whenn I become h...human..?" He look at two girl nodded it "N.. no way... I... It's not true... "

The black haired girl stand up "It's true you know me before you adopted me when he kidnapped you away from the Norted.. But, I'm stay in your side, Dad."

He sighs softly and patting on her head "It's alright, Xion. I feel like I know you before, I guess I want to know about my memory I need to right know. Namine.. I'm ready for want to know about something I have it."

Namine nodded it as speak in some language to use remove his spell where Lea sleep in his memory will returned it in his head have strong headache in pains as watched at Lea yelled in pains "Hold it, Lea... "

* * *

It's not finished yet! ~  
Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Narrator's pov~**_

Radiant Garden was so much like beautiful places have a quietly town and yard of garden flower somewhere of winds, and nice music of somewhere from the castle, some people dancing in the festival party for just fun what them having amazing fun days. Another people talk about some games and something created they had it before, two boys running together when they stolen some weapons for want to fight monster they'd never seen before to the boys running to the gates opened... but too late the boys was disappeared in few second ago before no one know what happened.

The bodyguard been looking for some two boys went missing at the Festival gates opened it because no one know when the gate man did seen nothing about outside from the gates, the bodyguard kept looking for the two boy in everywhere some town and castle... but the bodyguard heard it from the underground sounds about like growling of monster.

He shouted it "_Hey, Boss! I think I'd heard it from some sound like a monster in the underground. Let's go to check about something inside the doors." _

The bodyguard went to inside the underground... it was so Darkside is a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible...

They remembered it that was called Heartless are physical, living manifestations of the darkness within people's hearts. They manifest in two forms; "Pureblood" and "Emblem" (Emblem Heartless being created artificially), and they behave entirely devoid of emotion, hence the name "Heartless".

But, The bodyguard are brave to fighting with Darksiders in this places... but This things was so strong for destroyed it when one survivors get out from the doors, he explained the king about happened of this thing they never knew it as he shock in widened about Heartless is there in the underground because he thought the world was safe without danger, but he ordered it to sealed wood on the doors never opened for forever about people never enter it because he cared his people be safe away form this underground...

After five years later as The stranger old man sitting on the seat and look at the children sitting on the ground "_It's time for ready to hear about Organization Ranks. Did you know about this? No? Alright.. That is legend about Vampire and Werewolf having fight in first Wars worlds. Vampire called 'Organization Ranks having 12 peoples were high or low Nobles as First Superiors is high Noble of Vampire Royal when he giving them having a nice castle where he found some people was born into pureblood gifts. They were becoming pureblood in Nobodies without their hearts went to missing where the stolen away from their body, but they don't turn into monster or something because they become a pureblood vampire noble. Two boys used together for walking to the forest for finding some food where they found it from delicious fruit old man found it as he said that was close to the cave having amazing fruit, but he getting old for carry one box where he walked it from longer roads because he need help for worker age didn't matter what doing them will help, two boys teenage agreed it for helping old man show the map where he found it as they walk to the roads about closer to the woods.._

_But, Something with wrong happened to the two boys was killed by unknown when something was so monster surprise attack them behind. The old man told them about happened he never seen before monster never there in this place where he found it, or some monster found some human look young for delicious meat? No one know what happened to their bodies were disappeared on the ground has pool of blood somewhere they were died... One night... Somebody come to found some two boys was there in the cave deepen he saved it after they become high Noble as Luna Diviner and Assassin Enforcer when they were powerful stronger.. Luna Diviner was so smart brain for learning faster than human doing it, but he don't like it when another person tired befriend to Assassin Enforcer was his only friend he cared it because he think that person tired stolen him away from Luna Diviner's side... He killed that person away form his best friend was no one take him away... Assassin Enforcer know about something wrong with his best friend was so jealous of another person tired stolen him away from that happened, but he is so glad having best friend caring about himself more than that... _

_Luna Diviner and Assassin Enforcer never able feeling about **NOTHING **__pains or fears they can feel it because they lost their hearts or turning into a vampire Noble was so monster side? Yes, they are true monster side of Vampire Noble where they will catch you for future prey._

_Assassin Enforcer was so strong and calm mind for control itself when he was there to watched at them can doing it because he will eating it when he loves fun to killing he didn't care what he doing it. He was powerful like a fire everywhere all like dancing of somewhere he was born into a warrior of killer with dancing... he said "_

**Will you dance with me, my beautiful sunlight?~**_" After He kisses it was... Kiss Death... to killed it... When he danced with somebodie died in his arms. He never feel loved or happiness, but his smiles is cold when he will be there... _

_Another Superior called it when he called 13 Noble come to the meeting round it for something... Vampire Pureblood having golden eyes was stronger for everything because they are true Vampire, and Low Vampire having amber eyes was Currently trying to fight back against the possession as they are weaker in low level... Silver hair fought the process of the possession, regardless of failure... Because they are chosen Willing Vessel as unable to do so._

_The Superior have controller his Vessel 13 people in his puppets with his hand where he played in his games... He smiled with darkness in evil ways... _

_But... Werewolf was there to fighting around to the Organization group in surprise attacked... Werewolf called Lightly Clan was human believed it for what them was chosen to have right to protected it from the human town for be safe... They have werewolf ear and tails within human body... but, they have powerful weapons and Keyblade for together to will fight it to stop Organization Rank... But, No one know what they look like it or disappeared it when they were bomb light by the light. One Keyblade went to flew away from them... to keep flying in the sky somewhere for find the true chosen one can save the Lightly clan be there again for fight again._

Another child girl stand up and pull his jackets "What's happened to the Lightly clan?" He frowned it "No one know what happened before when one boy lived to escaped it from this wars. I don't know, but I'm sure my grandpa's story was last one."

The children whined it as want to know what happened to this story was just legend for just nothing believe it, but his grandfather know that was real story...

The underground door has something dark like a water but it disappeared it... the seal wood about dropped it about hole of deeper... was little boy come out from this place.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Few weeks later before the different bodyguard heard some sound about like a child voice of sobbing from somewhere outside of the walls of the city in which ways to follow a child's Voice came to the abandon door of a underground for over years, but the bodyguard don't have a choice to be leave after to pull the wooded snapped back into the broken pieces and check for signs of something inside, but he saw that it was only a child boy with red haired and green eyes look confuses of amnesia for not having remembering how to happen about himself that he was there in the abandoned underground.

The bodyguard took the little boy to the castle for checking about himself where he from was not be able to see that they were not seen as being there in the townspeople, but the young man asking for adoptive that boy be his own son and students how to do it when he will grow up for the better part of the family and bodyguards.

The little boy learn how to speak it wasn't good at remembering to some of language from differences in the way from unknown places, but he only has remembering about his own name….. Lea.

The King and wizards have been secret talking about how they were to have been made by some other means of communication between them and the boy had been into reborn or rebirth from someone them know that, but they've never had that boy before where he lived in this towns before when he grow up without a family history. The scientist had checking about this little boy's body's weight or ages, and his blood

The scientists spoke in a low tone of voice sound like a calmer "That boy called Lea, when He was there in this abandoned underground where they had attacked by Heartless before that wasn't one of our bodyguards from our Kingdoms, but that was only the beginning of this boy was born in this place where someone had found it when he was about be four or five years old right now. He had a amnesia about everything else in the world could have been abandoned there, no one else would have been known that boy before when he was an orphan. But…. That is his real age two hundred and fifty years old."

The King and Wizard gasped in horror surprise as they've never had heard like that before About the boy's immortality age is two hundred and fifty years old than the king's ages of fifty and sixty close years old when he remembered that he was young boy used listened to his father talked about something storytelling called the Oranization XIII wasn't real story was just legend. He look at the science as spoke in worried tones "Alright, That is our secrets about Lea, we have a see about that boy can do it or not. But he is one of us now As he doesn't have to worry about that past anymore because he has a new future for better ways to make beautiful lifestyle. "

The Scientist and Wizard nodded it, but another scientist smirked in dark sometimes before he left it as he knows that boy's memory was sealed in spell magic or amnesia for able grow up in adult age when he died in two hundred and fifty years ago when he'd been There he was becoming human child. But, he knew that he was never able change his true froms before the Lights of warriors able save his own life from Heartless or something else. He spoke in a whisper of serect language to Lea's sleeping having a new dream world where he grow up for future.

After twenty years later

.

.

.

.

Lea become an adult as 25 years old now after he lived with his roommate in the castle before he chatted stranger had brown skins and orange eyes as look nice handsomely male with his sliver haired long on his back "Xehanort, I have a crazy day for how learn do Be swordman to like a bodyguards can protect the king and people from Heartless, but I don't understand anything at all. "

He chuckled at his confusing words as patting on his back "It's been thirty years ago for not having been attacked it before the underground, maybe the monster getting lazybones like yourself. " He joked that he hitting on his muscles shoulder

The red haired guy humphed at him for horrible joke he don't want be joke dirtiest he can teaching him how do it, but he know the King never like that words when he was very overprotective front of himself he don't understand why he do it like that before he never able a new prince he agrees to the king, he want to be warriors like in the books about the Organization XIII where he want to travel it.

Xehanort smirked it as know about Lea's talking about something where he feel like familiar he used before, but he know the King Amsen never let it do it and the Wizard can learn how do it as only three people know about Lea's past where he was found by somebody who works for being bodyguards. 'That was fast so much when human learn about that boy's past in two hundred years ago before he was different than human body. But, the Darkness will coming to look for himself someday when the Kingdom getting weak sometime after the eclipse of the moon be red full moonlight in daytime when the Organization XIII will attack it. ' He thinking in his mind as watched at Lea talk about his studying he don't liked it

But, Xehanort smirked at the plans for an idea about killing the King Amsen by unknown... in some day for future to having great fun.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
